Akashi plans
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Apa sih yang tidak ada di otak jenius Akashi?


Akashi plans

Akashi menatap kalender di dindingnya. Tanggal 31 August sekarang. Bulatan besar terbuat dari pulpen melingkari angka 31. Sebuah kurva terlukis di wajah tampannya

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki sensei

Akashi plans © Nate Mello Jeevas

Rate: T

Genre: romance

Warning: ooc,typo(s), AoAka, shoai, absurd, cerita pasaran,bahasa ga enak diliat, Etc

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Ckris ckris

Suara khas itu terdengar. Para GoM menghentikan sessi berbincang. Manik dwi warna menatap tajam satu persatu budak -uhuk- teman temannya. Pandangannya jatuh ke arah pemuda penggila sepatu basket. "Daiki" panggil Akashi ke sang pemuda

"Ada apa Akashi?"

"Kau tadi membicarakan hal negatif tentangku ke seluruh anggota gom ya?'

Gulp.

Para anggota GoM tiba tiba menahan napas. Bagaimana Akashi tau padahal tadi dia berada ditoilet? Semua manusia disitu bungkam tidak berani satupun bicara

"Melihat reaksi kalian berarti aku benar . Nah hukuman untuk Daiki adalah membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah"

Buset

Apa Akashi sudah gila? Toilet di teiko sekitar 20an! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat eneg apalagi membersihkannya.

Masa Aomine harus membersihkan tempat dimana semua orang membuang kotoran?! Apalagi toilet teiko sangat jorok

"Akashicchi, bukan kah itu keterlaluan?" Kise protes bermaksud membela Aomine

"Oh jadi kau ingin membantu Daiki, Ryota?" Cepat cepat Kise menggeleng. Bah! Siapa juga yang mau kerja bakti dengan Aomine yang terkenal pemalas, huh?

"Baiklah Akashi" sang _Ace_ buluk itu berdiri dengan sebuah masker menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Entah dari mana Aomine mendapatkan entu masker. Lalu segera ia ke Teiko dan mulai bersiap membersihkan toilet dari lantai satu

"Ayo siap siap" ujar Akashi membuat seluruh rekannya menunjukan ekspressi bingung. Tentu setelah si buluk sudah keluar dari gym

.

.

.

Srok srok srok srok

Byur

Srok srok srok srok

Byur

Aomine menyeka keringat dari dahinya. Cukup banyak keringat di produksi sang dahi padahal dia baru membersihkan sepuluh toilet. Jika ia tidak salah hitung. Masker yang melekat di wajah sama sekali tidak membantunya menghalau bau busuk yang menguar dari dalam closet. Dari sekian banyak hukuman seperti push up, lari mengelilingi lapangan, sit up, dipukul pantatnya dan lain lain tidak pernah satupun Aomine mengeluh (author: kamu sedang berbohong ya? /plak) Kecuali membersihkan toilet. Umpatan kasar sepertinya tidak cukup melukiskan betapa capeknya dia. Menurut Aomine, membersihkan toilet merupakan hukuman terberat. Karena toilet segitu banyak tidak pernah bisa bersih dengan cepat. Padahal kesalahannya cuma ngegosip si iblis! Amsyong deh

"Akashi jelmaan iblis dari neraka jahanam kali ya?"

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam. Rencana Akashi sudah sempurna. Tetapi dimana Aomine? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah selesai membersihkan toilet? Atau hukuman yang Akashi berikan sungguh berat? Apa iya membersihkan toilet tidak cukup dalam tiga jam?

"Tetsuya cepat cari Daiki"

"Baik Akashi kun"

~2606~

Sret sret sret

Seluruh anggota GoM -minus Kuroko dan Daiki menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar berat. Seperti suara menyeret barang berat

Murasakibara segera menghampiri suara tersebut dan membantu orang yang menyeretnya "ya ampun Kurokocchin! Bagaimana bisa Aho kau seret eh maksudku kau gendong?"

Kuroko menghela napas lega seolah terlepas dari penderitaan yang amat pedih "tadi Akashi kun menyuruhku mencari Aomine kun. Lalu aku menemukannya terkapar di toilet lantai dua" jelas Kuroko

Plak

Tiba tiba Aomine di tampar Akashi. Para GoM shock

"Apa yang kau lakukan Akashi? Sakit tau" Ujar Aomine segera sadar lalu mengelus pipi nya sendiri

Cup

Akashi mencium bibir Aomine. Shock sessi dua

"Selamat ulang tahun, Daiki. Ini cake untukmu dari kami semual dan sepasang sepatu basket dariku"

Kuroko menutup matanya

Murasakibara menutup hidungnya

Kise menutup mulutnya

Midorima menutup telinganya

Semuanya pura pura tidak tahu apa apa daripada kena lemparan gunting. Akhirnya cerita ini berakhir TAMAT dengan tidak elit


End file.
